Darks point of view
by Bearito
Summary: this is my first story. So so far this is just DarkLink meeting Link in the water temple. I hope you enjoy it and please review.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the disclaimer I do not own the Legend of Zelda.

Here is my story I hope you like it. This is my first story so I would like any advice you can give me.

Chapter 1

I sat in the water temple once more waiting. "Maybe that Link guy Ganon told me to fight will come soon." I said to myself. So I wait in the water temple for what feel like years but can only be a few hours. What can I say we shadow demons are not patient creatures. I get restless and start warping all over the place wondering if I should even wait here like my master Ganon told me to or if I would be able to escape without having to face his wrath. I decide to wait for a little bit longer if he does not appear I guess he is already dead and I can leave.

All of the sudden I hear the door open. In comes some guy in a green tunic. But the weird thing is he looks almost just like me. I jump down from the shadows. "hello," I say politely. "My name is Dark Link. I am guessing you are link." The guy now known as link nods in agreement. "How did you like my water temple I hope you aren't to tried for one last fight are you? Link shakes his head no. "You don't talk much do you. Oh well, lets begin this fight."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Legend of Zelda. Reviews are appreciated.

Chapter 2

The fight began we were evenly matched. "That is strange." I thought, "how can he a human be as powerful as me a demon who was created for the sole purpose of killing him. Don't get me wrong it is not like I wanted to kill this hero. If I didn't Ganon would probably kill me. However I can tell that I will not win this fight. I decide to ask hero,"hey, we are evenly matched and I don't really want to kill you so who should I let kill me you or Ganon?" Link stops confused. "what do you mean" he says," why would Ganon kill you?"

I reply softly, "because I think I am going to let you go. What you are looking for is in this chest."He looks at me amazed and some faerie darts all around shouting "it has to be a trap link don't trust him." The doors unlock. "you are free to go don't let me stand in your way. I will most likely be here if you need me….unless I have been destroyed." That faerie keeps flying around annoyingly. "Navi, Shut up." I go over to one of the big rocks in my room and sit down. For a minute Link and I just stare at each other. Then he comes towrds me and gives me his hand. "come with me I could really use your help." He says. I glance at him thinking he may just be waiting for the perfect moment to kill me.

After a moment I reply, "why would you want my help I almost killed you. Shouldn't you kill me now while I am defenceless. Why me?" He shrugs his shoulders " for some reason I just don't want you to die for not killing me." I accept his hand and jump down. Together we head out of the water temple. All of the monsters avoid us and Link and Navi notice this. Navi complains "this is all boreing now. Where are all of the monsters?" "they will stay away as long as I am here. This is my temple. I rule here. As long as I am here they will not bother you." We get to the doors of the water temple and I hesitate, "I have never been out of the water temple before. I have been here my entire life." I admit. Link grabs my hand reassuringly and Navi comes up to me and gives me a hug and link opens the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Now time for the disclaimer I do not own legend of Zelda. I would also like to send a special thankyou to NoxTheShadowWolf for favoriting my story. It was a huge ego boost. Now on with the story.

Chapter 3

I walked outside with Link and Navi on both sides of me. What shocked me the most was how bright and colorful it was. Just outside the doors I stopped. "is it always this bright?" I asked "and why are there so many colors? "because silly we are outside" answered Navi. I have never been outside and I never expected to be. It is so different from what I expected. link suddenly pulled out an ocarina and played a few notes a few minutes later a beautiful horse arrived. Link turned to me and said "this is Epona she is my horse. we should go to Lon Lon Ranch to get you a horse that way you will be able to keep up better. For now she will be able to hold both of us but I would rather not do that for long." We both get onto his horse and she heads off.

It is so fast. I love to ride. I feel so exhilarated I should have left my temple long ago. I never knew how much I was missing. We rode until It got dark. Then monsters started to come out. They all stayed away from me except for the few that popped up right next to us who just bowed and let us past. I was afraid that link and Navi would hate how all of the monsters respected me and were to scared to come near me. But they didn't they just kept going even when I lowered my head in shame.

By the next morning we had arrived at a place I am guessing is Lon Lon ranch. We enter and there are horses all over the place. They all looked upset at something. Link seemed to be looking for someone, but no one was outside. We entered a barn and three people were surrounding a beautiful black horse. The beautiful stallion was freaking out. He was terrified. The three people were trying to calm him down but it was not working. I separated from link and went over to the massive creature. I tried to calm him down and it worked.

The girl introduced herself as Malon and a guy came up behind her and introduced himself as talon. He was the owner of the ranch. "would you like to have him his name is Diablo. He tries to kill all of us if we even approach him" really I think while nodding my head furiously this horse is so sweet. The poor thing must be misunderstood because he was scared just like I will be if they find out what I am.

We left and link handed me a ocarina just like his. He taught me a song to call someone called Saria if I got lost and needed him I should call her. He also taught me a song called Zelda's lullaby which I could use to get help. I came up with a song to call Diablo just like link does for Epona. And then we were off to start his new adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi I have a quick message before the disclaimer. I will most likely not be able to update after this for a while. I would also like to thank anyone who is reading my story and I am really desprete for some reviews they will be appreciated. I do not own Legend of Zelda. Also they will not be going to temples in the right order.

Chapter 4

So just like that we started off. It was quite for a while until the monsters started to come out. They were not staying away anymore. I wonder why. We went on. As we were fighting them off link got hurt. I didn't know what to do. Navi was freaking out. I looked in his pach to see if there was something to help him. Inside of his pack I saw many things hidden in the folds I saw a small bottle. In the bottle there was a red potion.

Hey everyone sorry this chapter is so short. As I said I will not be able to update for a while. however I will update the first chance I do. Anyone who is still reading this thanks.


	5. autors note

not a chapter. Authors note

Hi everyone I am going to give up on this story. sorry. I have run out of insperation. I may continue some time later. Until then bye.


End file.
